


2: “In the Hands of the Enemy”

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, I hope, I think I'm funny, revenge for pranks, weapons test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: prompt: pick who diesObi-Wan had to choose someone. This time, he chose Waxer.
Series: KWZ does Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	2: “In the Hands of the Enemy”

“I am very sorry about this, Lieutenant,” Obi-Wan said solemnly. 

“It’s okay, General,” Waxer assured him from where he was secured to the bulkhead. “I understand that you had to choose.” Stripped to his blacks and barefoot, Waxer looked smaller than normal, though he’d long since given up fighting against the restraints.

Though Waxer was putting on a brave face, Obi-Wan felt the fear coming off the clone in waves. 

“Ready? Aim,” Obi-Wan instructed, and Abiik squad of Ghost Company hefted their weapons, taking aim. “Any final words, Waxer?”

“Yes, sir, I swear I’ll never bribe the shinies to slice into your quarters and replace all your tea with decaf again, even if Honeycutt says he’ll make it worth my while,” he said quickly.

“And?” Obi-Wan prompted.

“And if I do, I promise that I will better train those under my command to not get kriffing caught,” he said darkly, throwing a look to the side of the rec hall where the shinies of his squad looked on, shifting quietly in their armour, buckets held under their arms “because they were bragging about it in the mess.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard to hide his smile. “Not exactly what I meant, Lieutenant.”

Waxer sighed. “Yes, sir.”

“However, it will suffice.” Obi-Wan gave the signal behind his back for the men to fire. 

Waxer cursed a blue streak in a mix of Basic, Huttese, and Mando’a as he was pelted with paint balls from blasters Ammo had been working to create from scrapped blasters. “Kriff it, those hurt!” he shouted when the shooting had stopped and Obi-Wan waved one of the shinies over to cut Waxer loose.

“Thank you for allowing yourself to be volunteered for the live trial demonstration of Ammo’s new guns,” Cody said dryly, a smirk on his face. “Hopefully, you’ve learned something about pranking your senior officers.”


End file.
